Episode 319 (25th February 1988)
Plot Kenny and Pete head on up to see Pat. Tom is reluctant to let the disco go ahead at the community centre but agrees to it as long as he can see everyone who enters and no one carries any alcohol in. Ian spends time with Elizabeth in The Dagmar, losing track of time. He does not help Barry set up the disco set. Elizabeth requests Ian plays "Let's Spend the Night Together" at the disco, so he goes searching for the track. Magda looks for Willmott-Brown to find out if he will accept her offer on his house, but Simon accuses her of going to have another heart-to-heart with him. Pat enjoys winding both Kenny and Pete up over who is the father of Simon. She assures them that it is definitely not Frank as he was not on the scene at the time Simon was conceived. She then admits to Pete that she slept with Kenny many times, even when he was asleep downstairs sometimes, before revealing she herself does not know who the father is. Kenny and Pete are both left dejected by Pat's confession. Chris phones Edie to admit he has lost his driving licence. Carmel learns that Sue is worried her second child may die another cot death. Carmel reassures Sue she has never known someone lose a baby twice. Lofty and Simon agree to cover for one another at The Dagmar whilst the other visits the disco. Darren takes the alcohol off of the partygoers and sneaks it in through the back door. He also spike Tom's drinks with alcohol, getting him drunk. Elizabeth tries to find Michelle a new boyfriend at the disco. Colin visits the disco to keep an eye on Barry. Lofty arrives at the disco, but quickly leaves when he sees Michelle dancing with another man. Pat visits Lou to tell her she has one over on her. Lou snipes at Pat, telling her she sent her son away, whereas Pat drove her son away. After the disco is over, Barry, Donna, Elizabeth, Ian, Judy and Michelle go back to Ian's flat. Ian brings up Barry's sexuality, but he tells everyone it was just a phase and he is heterosexual. Den takes amusement out of the situation Pat is in, until she brings up one of their past flings and tells him she could lie and tell Simon that he is his father if he does not sleep with her. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Lofty - Tom Watt *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Barry - Gary Hailes *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Tom - Donald Tandy *Chris - Allan O'Keefe (Uncredited) Guest cast *Kenny - Michael Attwell *Elizabeth - Lucy Bayler *Judy - Joanna Bright Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Bridge Street *Café Osman *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar *Walford Community Hall *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *Chris Smith (Allan O'Keefe) is uncredited despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Just remember one thing, Pat Wicks, I sent my boy away, you drove yours away.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 24,050,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes